


Shades of Red

by justjstuff



Series: Naruto Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M, Mission Fic, One Shot, Post-War, UST, and then it's resolved, but it got out of hand, kind of fix-it, this was supposed to be a short pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjstuff/pseuds/justjstuff
Summary: Kakashi makes it his personal mission to find out different ways that he can make Sakura blush.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Naruto Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547845
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick PWP and it turned into an almost 5k MONSTER. I had a hard time writing this for some reason but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible.
> 
> It's a birthday gift for A (my wonderful Beta for Daughter of Fire and one of my best friends) and it's a little late but I hope the length of this compensates for it.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all :)

Kakashi took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the salty smell of the sea. His nose itched beneath his mask but he fought the urge to sneeze. The sun had risen a couple of hours ago and the day was already shaping up to be a hot one. 

He adjusted his pack to sit higher up on his back and kept his unhurried pace to the small village in the distance.

It was a trading hub in the far south of the Land of Fire, where the lush green forest gave way to tall palm trees and sand. Kakashi and his partner had been sent there to dismantle the beginnings of an organization that was causing troubles for the local business.

Because the leader of the organization was a rogue nin from Konoha, their orders were capture at all costs. That usually meant that the mission would end in a bloodbath.

Their intel said that there was just five people to the operation so far and that they were still building up their ranks. No one above chunin level.

So, Tsunade-sama had sent him to take care of the job and his most trusted partner along to watch his back.

He took one look at his mission partner and smiled. Sakura was practically thrumming with excitement. 

Throughout the four years since the war ended, Team Seven slowly stopped taking missions together until about a year ago it was completely dismantled. Naruto was too busy with his training to take up the hat, Sasuke had joined Sai and Yamato’s ANBU team and that left just Sakura and him.

Soon enough it became obvious how good a team they made. They moved in battle as if they could read each other’s minds and their skill complimented the other’s. Sakura had gone from his twelve-year-old student who he had to take care off and brush away her tears to a woman that was a force to be reckoned with. 

She had proved time and time again how useful she was to have at his side and she was just, well, she was his partner.

Which was why he couldn’t fault her for how excited she was at the prospect of visiting this particular village. He’d never been there before but according to her, it was a big tourist spot and a greatly coveted destination for couples on their honeymoon.

Kakashi chuckled as she powered on ahead of him. With all the seriousness that had plagued her since the war, it was nice to see she could still be carefree like this.

He wasn’t worried about her not taking this mission seriously. To be completely honest with himself, he wasn’t either. Between the two of them, handling the missing nin was going to be a piece of cake. Tsunade had given them two weeks to complete the mission but if he was right, they’d finish way before that.

Before leaving Konoha, they went to question his teammates and one of them had kept the man’s hitai-ate. Kakashi had a scent, good intel on their numbers and power and the certainty that Sakura and him could take absolutely anything thrown at them.

They arrived at a simple onsen just before lunchtime, having passed plenty of luxurious hotels and resorts that Sakura had to be forced away from. 

Not that he didn’t think she deserved the break this mission was. She had been working extra hard whenever she wasn’t away on a mission with him, taking on many projects at the hospital and the Hokage tower as usual. She had more than earned a vacation at a nice place.

However. 

Their budget wasn’t exactly enough to cover their expenses for two weeks at any of the places they passed by and while he liked Sakura he would never take money out of his pocket to pay for a  _ nicer  _ place to stay.

It was a good thing that Pakkun had gotten him used to resisting the whole puppy dog eye look. Sakura’s pleading face just wasn’t  _ fair,  _ but he managed to hold steady.

The onsen was close to the outskirts of the village where there wasn’t much to see but the shiny sun reflecting on the clear waters. It was a tiny place but clean and comfortable and well within their budget.

“Welcome!” 

Kakashi sent a silent thanks to the heavens when the cool rush of air conditioned air greeted them along with the staff from the onsen. It was  _ hot  _ outside. Sakura let out a relieved sigh from besides him and stepped forward to talk to the receptionist.

During their missions, it was always her that took care of this part of the work. She had that disarming smile perfected and her pretty looks never warranted any questions from anyone. 

“We have many discounts for such a cute couple on their honeymoon!”

Kakashi stopped his quiet analysis of the room to look at Sakura, his neck cracking at the speed he snapped his head towards her.

She told them they were on their honeymoon? He thought they’d agreed that for this mission she would be the daughter of a merchant and he her bodyguard and that’s why they both dressed as civilians.

One look at her face told him everything he needed to know. The old lady behind the counter had jumped to conclusions because this was a hot spot for honeymooners and Sakura thought it would be easier just to roll with it.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.  _ Are you sure? _

Because, well. That would mean they would have to actually pretend to be a couple and share a bed and while being on top of each other was nothing new to them, she had always complained that he hogged the covers.

Sakura grinned at him. A sweet grin for everyone else watching but he could see the shine of mischief in her eyes.  _ You’ll regret not paying for a better place, old man. _

“We’ll take the daimyo suite and whatever discount you have, obassan!” Sakura said cheerily.

Kakashi sighed. Of course. It was foolish of him to think she hadn’t been planning this from the moment he steered her away from that first luxurious hotel. 

The old lady looked at him expectantly and Kakashi sighed again before reaching for his wallet.  _ Of course _ .

The look Sakura shot him was nothing short of triumphant and he fought the urge to pull her ponytail in retaliation. She was his partner, yes, but she was really annoying when she wanted to.

The suite wasn’t exactly fit to hold the daimyo, or even the daimyo’s cousin twice removed in his opinion, but it was still fancier than anything they’ve seen during their missions together.

Their room was in the corner back of the onsen and it was a strange mix of traditional and tacky. A large bed in an elevated platform stood right in the middle and a large mirror covered the ceiling while the doors leading to the garden outside and the en suite bathroom were shoji doors and the floor tatami mats.

Sakura laughed at the roses sprinkled on top of the deep red bed sheets.

Kakashi scoffed at her enthusiasm while she opened the doors leading to the garden. It was small but surprisingly pretty. 

There was a private natural pool with running water that he figured came from deep underground from the steam rising from it and the grass surrounding it was shiny green and well kept. A wooden fence kept their privacy but there was a door that led straight to the sea and they could hear the waves crashing outside.

“Okay!” Sakura stretched her arms up above her and turned towards him. “Call Pakkun so we can get this mission over with! I’m ready for our vacation now.”

Kakashi did as he was told because while taking orders wasn’t exactly in his description as captain for the mission, a vacation wasn’t sounding so bad now that he had already paid for their stay there.

Pakkun set of towards the village to find their prey while Kakashi and Sakura left their bags on their room and headed out to get lunch. They found a quiet place by the city square that had air conditioner and quickly ducked inside.

“I’m so glad Shishou assigned us this vacation.” Sakura dug into her tempura with gusto while Kakashi waited for his soup to cool.

“This is still a mission, Sakura,” he reminded her but they both knew he was only teasing. Sakura took a sip of her soda and he wondered not for the first time how she kept her body in shape while eating so unhealthy. 

“Oh, please.” She waved him away and scoffed. “Do you really think it’s going to take us more than a day to finish this up? We’ll still have thirteen days of vacation!”

Kakashi chuckled at her and hooked a finger beneath the fabric of his mask at the bridge of his nose. Her eyes immediately glued to his face in expectation and Kakashi fought a grin while slowly sliding the mask down until it pooled beneath his chin.

Sakura had seen his face many times before. 

The first time was when she had to heal him during a fight, a shuriken had nicked his neck and she had to stop the bleeding fast. Since then, she had seen it in different occasions like when they’d gone undercover and he’d used his Sukea disguise or even when she went to drag him out of his apartment unannounced. 

His face wasn’t exactly anything  _ new  _ for her but it never failed to get that wonderful blush on her cheeks going.

Kakashi took a sip of his soup and smiled as her pupils dilated when he licked his lips. 

Over the years, they had gotten comfortable with each other, they had gotten  _ closer. _ Propriety and personal space meant next to nothing to them and the lines were so blurred as of lately that Kakashi himself was having a tough time resisting crossing over.

He wouldn’t, of course, no matter how hard he wanted to. 

She had been his student once and his subordinate even if nowadays she ordered him around more than he did and he wouldn’t ever make the first move. Beneath his love for smutty literature and carefree attitude, Kakashi was someone who greatly respected the rules and he could never put her in the position of having to  _ deny  _ him.

Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t like to tease her and see how she reacted. He’d counted five differents shade of red her cheeks turned so far depending on how flustered she was. It had become a kind of personal game to him to find out how to get them to redden and by the end of this mission, he figured he could discover a few more shades.

“Who drinks soup in this heat?” Sakura shook her head at him and valiantly tried to pry her eyes away from his mouth.

“I like miso.” He shrugged. “My eyes are up here, you know.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and she snapped her gaze towards his. Ah, a lovely new shade of red.

“Jerk,” she murmured into her cup when she realised he was messing with her.

Kakashi chuckled and finished his meal. 

Pakkun appeared on the booth next to him with a quiet puff of smoke about half an hour later. 

“Yo!” He greeted them. “They’re about ten minutes west from the village, there’s a cabin in the forest. They seemed to be finishing up lunch, I would hurry if you want to catch them all at once.”

Kakashi hummed in thanks and he and Sakura moved together to get out of there. They raced through the village, their speed enough that no one was able to see them as they leaped from roof to roof until they reached the tree line.

Moving at breakneck speed through the forest was like second nature to them and the way Sakura stood half a step back to his left felt natural like little else did. She easily matched him step for step, not even breaking a sweat as they moved together towards their prey.

The missing nin was outside, smoking by a picnic table outside their cabin. The rest of his thugs were seated around the table finishing their food. 

Kakashi and Sakura didn’t stop to plan. 

They knew what the other would do without having to speak the words out loud. He knew what she would do by the tensing of her muscles or where her eyes were looking. He could read Sakura as well as Icha Icha Violence and working with her in the field was almost as satisfying as the release he sometimes sought between the legs of a woman.

No amount of exhilarating teamwork, though, could overcome the bad taste in his mouth that came with the surprise of discovering their intel was shit.

Turns out that whole no-one-above-chunin-level thing was a big lie. Next thing he knew, Kakashi was dealing with the missing nin that had to be at least an A-rank ninja while Sakura fought the other four on her own.

She disappeared into the treeline and he swallowed the panic of not being able to see her. His opponent reminded him of his presence with a good use of his wind chakra charged katana and Kakashi cursed. He was only slightly faster than the man and that was the only thing that prevented him from having his insides spilled out on the forest floor.

He could hear Sakura breaking the ground in the distance and he knew that he had to finish this up.  _ Fast. _

The man dodged the chidori he aimed at him and Kakashi was beginning to get  _ pissed. _ This was supposed to be a piece of cake. This mission was supposed to be quick and easy. A fucking  _ vacation. _ He was going to kill the traitor,  _ now. _

“Kakashi!” Sakura yelled and the man was distracted just to the point that he didn’t move fast enough when Kakashi ran a kunai across his throat.

He fell to the ground and Kakashi dropped his weapon. He was splattered with blood from his enemy and bleeding sluggishly from his side where the katana had almost become intimately acquainted with his vicera. 

He took a step towards Sakura, trying to assess her to see if she was injured. 

She had a cut on her lip that had already stopped bleeding, her short black kimono had a hole on the shoulder that suggested a deep wound but the skin beneath was already mended and her right hand was covered in blood.

He took another step in her direction but in the next second she was across the clearing and in the next she was in his arms.

Kakashi felt her drag the mask down his face, her fingers grabbing at his jaw and then suddenly her lips were on his. The kiss was hot and heady and just a touch desperate and Kakashi  _ wanted. _

He wanted her with an intensity he hadn’t ever thought possible.

His hands moved without his consent as their mouths melded against each other, one hand squeezing her hip and the other moving up her back to cup the side of her neck. With a firm tug to the back of her ponytail, Kakashi bit her lower lip and tasted iron on his tongue.

Her moan set his insides on fire and snapped him out of it only a second later.

“Sakura, stop.” He had to tear his lips away from hers. He didn’t want to stop. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“Shut up,” she interrupted him. “Don’t fucking apologise, Kakashi.”

It was her that stepped out of his arms—he didn’t think he could move them away from her if he tried—and she looked up at him with a small smile and blown out pupils and  _ fuck.  _ He was so fucking screwed. 

The smell of her arousal mixed with blood and the adrenaline of a fight had to be illegal.

She had been the first one to move, right? It was okay for him to react like this. It was normal. A fight usually got shinobi and kunoichi alike worked up and it wasn’t uncommon for teammates to fall into each other after a mission.

Kakashi cleared his throat and answered Sakura’s nod with one of his own. 

He turned towards the cabin at the same time she crouched to the ground with a scroll. He made quick work of gathering everything from inside the cabin—all the paper the missing nin had lying around, money, jewellery and even drugs—while Sakura sealed their bodies inside special scrolls.

The trip back to the onsen was silent and done in the same speed they used to get to the cabin so that no civilian would see them. By the time they jumped over the fence into their private garden, the sun was beginning to set.

Kakashi frowned at his torn clothes, inched the dark grey vest from his shoulders and let it fall to the grass. They would have to seal their clothes inside one of the scrolls before going in.

Sakura seemed to have the same idea, she stepped out of her sandals at the same time he did before looking at him. Her brows furrowed when her eyes zeroed in on the wound on his stomach.

“Shirt off,” she ordered him and he fought a shiver. For a moment, he thought of brushing her off but he knew he couldn’t. This—whatever it was between them—had been brewing for quite some time and he couldn’t run from it if he tried.

He dragged his undershirt off, hissing when the fabric pulled at the wound but Sakura’s chakra filled hands were already working on it before the shirt even hit the ground.

From this close, he could smell her once again and he couldn’t help taking a big lungfull of  _ Sakura _ while she worked on him. From the blush on her cheeks she’d noticed the bulge in his pants but he stood still. It was useless trying to hide if from her when she knew all too well what she did to him.

Although her cheeks were a new shade of red that he hadn’t seen before on her, she didn’t look shy as her hands shamelessly explored his chest, glowing green from the iryo-ninjutsu she was so good at. 

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides while she finished healing him, the warm feeling of her chakra inside him sending his heart rate to a gallop. 

She finished the job quickly and efficiently like always but this time she let her hands linger. Her chakra warmed his torso and spread to his belly and went even lower making pleasure build up on the base of his spine and Kakashi ground his teeth together.

She had to be doing this on purpose.

He let out a harsh exhale and when her hands drifted lower on his torso, he knew his answer. His breath came out of him like a hiss. 

“Sakura.”

Even he didn’t know if it was supposed to be a warning or an encouragement. His voice was raspier than usual and he saw the little shiver that went through her because of it. With a surprisingly steady hand, he cupped her jaw and lifted her head so she would look him in the eye.

“Are you sure?” He asked because he couldn’t go any further without knowing she wanted this, wanted  _ him  _ without a shadow of doubt.

His thumb moved without his consent, rubbing against the soft skin of her cheek before sliding down to her lower lip. The wound there had stopped bleeding but the pressure of his caress made a fresh trickle of blood appear. He saw how her eyes darkened, her lips parted and she sucked in a sharp breath.

“Yes,” she gasped and Kakashi didn’t hold back.

This kiss was slower than their first but the intensity behind it was unmatched. He tasted her blood on his lips, the warm velvet of her tongue gliding against his and making the heat inside him flare. 

He wanted to take his time, taste every inch of her and discover all the sounds he could coach out of her. He wanted to lay her down on that huge bed and watch as she lost herself over and over again.

But with the way she was impatiently tugging him back towards the room by the waistband of his pants, he didn’t think she’d let him take it slow. 

Sakura unlaced his pants, her small hand slipping inside and finding him easily. She let out a surprised moan at discovering he wasn’t wearing anything underneath as her mouth glided from his to press frenzied bites along the skin of his neck all the way down to beneath his collarbones. Kakashi groaned at the feeling and pushed his hands beneath her kimono. 

Untying the knot on her belt seemed to be a task too difficult to perform with the way his brain was shutting down on him so he gripped the cotton fabric and ripped it open, not bothering to watch it fall to the floor before moving to divest her of the kimono. She was almost bare for him to see, the only pieces of clothing on her the wrappings around her breasts and the shortest black shorts he’d ever seen. 

Sakura smothered a gasp on the base of his throat when Kakashi hoisted her up by the waist. She immediately wrapped her thighs around him and glued their lips back together while he took careful steps towards their room.

Stepping out of his pants with his eyes closed was nothing to a shinobi of his calibre but then Sakura  _ sucked _ on his tongue and he couldn’t deny he stumbled a bit, a harsh groan straight from his throat escaping him as he did.

_ Two can play this game _ , he thought. With quick movements, he brought lightning chakra to his fingers and used it to cut through her bindings, letting the tiniest amount of chakra graze her skin. It wasn’t enough to actively hurt her, but the surprise of it and the small sting made her gasp and tighten her legs around him.

Before the fabric even fell to the floor, Kakashi dropped Sakura to the middle of the bed and joined her as fast as humanly possible.

The way they were pressed together, with him leaning on both knees and elbows and her legs still around him, Kakashi could feel her nipples harden against his chest and he thought for a beat that he could die happily at that moment.

He kissed her for a moment longer, grinding against her heat to show her how much he wanted her, before breaking the kiss to suck on a spot beneath her jaw. The moan she released was all the encouragement he needed to keep kissing and sucking until he reached her breasts.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and pinched the other with his fingers. He circled his tongue around it once, twice before sucking slightly at the hardened bud. 

“Oh fuck, Kakashi,” Sakura groaned. “ _ Please. _ ”

He knew without her having to say the words that she wasn’t in the mood for a lot of teasing and despite how much he wanted to drive her slowly towards the edge, he was with her on this one. It had been months of lingering gazes and too innocent touches that drove them both mad for them to finally, fucking  _ finally  _ get here.

He moved his mouth lower.

While he pressed his lips and then a slight bite against her hip bone, his hands moved quickly to take her shorts off. It was with no small amount of satisfaction that he noticed she wasn’t wearing anything else as he slid it down her legs.

He had just untangled the fabric from her feet when she sat up and pushed against his shoulders.

“You’re taking too long,” she panted as he fell on his back.

Kakashi didn’t have a single moment to orient himself before Sakura straddled him. 

Her fingers found him easily once again and she used her grip to hold him still as she grinded her wet center on him. 

“Fuck,” Kakashi groaned, one of his hands running through his hair while the other went to her hip and squeezed _.  _

Sakura guided the head of his cock to her entrance and slowly sank on him and Kakashi swore all those months of tension had been worth it. Once she was fully seated, he brought his other hand to her hip and guided her as she slowly moved over him as if getting used to the feeling of being stretched by him.

Kakashi changed his angle slightly and Sakura gasped sharply, her hands sliding against her taut stomach before coming to rest on her breasts. Kakashi watched as she pinched her nipples between her fingers while she rode him, quickly gaining speed, and he never regretted losing the Sharingan as much as he did in that moment.

He wished he could sear the image of her like this, ponytail bobbing and throat working as she moaned from above him, inside his head so he’d never forget it. She looked like like a warrior goddess, her skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, blood drying on her lip and shoulder. 

Sakura slid forward to find leverage on his chest and sped her movements even more. Kakashi cussed, the feeling of being enveloped so completely by her scalding warmth making it hard to keep his control. 

With the new way she was leaning on him, he knew her clit must be grinding against his pelvic bone and by the way her moans were getting higher and more frequent, he knew this wouldn’t last long. 

One hand moved towards her ass, helping her keep her rhythm and the other slid up her back to the back of her head. With quick fingers, he let her hair down before grabbing the strands at her scalp and  _ pulling. _

Sakura came with a raspy moan that Kakashi felt in his bones. Her walls clenched around him consistently and he used both hands to continue guiding her up and down when her rhythm became irregular. It didn’t take much for him to follow after her.

When he came back to himself, Sakura had fallen on top of his chest, her sweaty forehead pressing against his neck as they both caught their breath.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” she muttered against his skin and he grunted in agreement because, yeah,  _ fuck. “ _ I really needed that.”

Kakashi found enough control over his body to wrap one arm around her while the other hand ran through her hair. She lifted her head enough so that she could press a chaste kiss against his lips but he didn’t let her pull away. 

He kissed her soft lips languorously, enjoying the feeling of finally having her so close to him. He enjoyed even more the slight hitch to her breath when he thrusted slightly against her. He was already softening inside her but the slight movement sent tingles down his spine, pleasure once again building low on his belly.

Kakashi rolled them over so he could be on top of her.

He kissed her once more before leaning back. From all the shades of red he’d seen on her cheeks so far, this one had to be his favourite. Her eyes were glazed over and the deep red sheets complimented nicely the way she flushed. She looked thoroughly ravished and completely satisfied.

Kakashi grinned at her and watched her cheeks darken even further before he leaned in.

“We’re not done yet, Sakura-chan.”

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh to have someone like Kakashi on top of you with the stamina of a seasoned shinobi :')
> 
> This is kind of a treat not only for my friend but also to all you thirsty girls out there like the two of us. Daughter of Fire is a slow sloooow burn (seriously, so slow and at this point the heat isn't even turned on yet) and I wanted to write something that could release all that UST. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, let me know what your thoughts are! It's been quite a while since I last wrote smut so I feel like I'm a bit rusty hahaha


End file.
